Once Upon A Time
by TheBloodyCookie
Summary: Suite au Défi collectif, voici ma fanfiction sur le sujet de Nympha-san. Tous les détails sont à l'intérieur. Joyeux Nouël !


En réponse au défi de Bloody-Cook... ah bah c'est moi.

Le sujet que j'ai choisi est celui de Nympha-san :

_"C'est Zoro qui met en rogne une sorcière et le transforme en chat ( car j'aime bien les chats^^) et pour ce défaire de maléfice il faut que quequ'un lui avoue un amour pure et sincère."_

C'est mignon tout plein, et ça sied parfaitement au contexte de Nouël. C'est génial, tout le monde est content, bientôt les cadeaux, yeepee !

Bonne lecture ! (Merci à Sogeblue qui a corrigé les fautes pendant le dessert du repas du réveillon. Je m'en serai voulu de faire bosser mon Bêta le 24 décembre au soir)

et **JOYEUX NOËL !**

* * *

><p>Il était une fois, dans un monde dangereux et sauvage, un vaillant équipage de grands et valeureux pirates. Sur cette Terre, gouvernée par les eaux, soumise aux lois de l'océan et à la fureur des mers, la brave caravelle conduisait nos héros de ports en ports, à la recherche du légendaire trésor : le One Piece.<p>

Mais, leur périple est semé d'embûches. Et chaque escale peut se révéler être un terrible obstacle si les forces armées du Gouvernement Mondial parviennent à les retrouver.

Heureusement, les Dieux leurs ont accordé leur bénédiction, et ces courageux pirates accostèrent sans crainte sur une île marchande afin de faire le plein de provisions. C'est ainsi qu'ils profitèrent des bienfaits d'un repos bien mérité dans une charmante petite ville de bord de mer. Foulant le pavé des rues, admirant les petites boutiques des artisans du littoral, chacun des membres de l'équipage vaquait à ses occupations favorites. Si l'un d'eux recherchait la douce compagnie des damoiselles, l'autre flânait de magasins en magasins, achetant soie et flanelle pour le plaisir des sens.

Aux yeux de Roronoa Zoro, cette ville n'était qu'un affreux dédale de rues et d'avenues, piégeant quiconque s'y aventure. Peu désireux de rencontrer un quelconque Minotaure dans une des impasses de ce labyrinthe, notre fier guerrier poussa les portes battantes du premier bar venu avec l'idée de se désaltérer le gosier à grand renfort d'alcool de houblon. (1) S'il avait su que son destin changerait une fois qu'il eut franchit le pas de la porte, Zoro aurait préféré affronter un millier d'Hommes Bêtes à tête de Taureau. Mais qui peut se vanter de savoir quelles surprises l'avenir nous réserve ?

Il aurait du la voir. Elle ne passait pas inaperçue. Ses cheveux aux reflets de lune, son teint de porcelaine, tout en elle respirait l'élégance … et la magie. Mais Roronoa Zoro n'a jamais attaché d'importance à ses contes de fées. "Balivernes" disait il.

C'est ainsi que, de sa lourde démarche, il pénétra à l'intérieur de l'échoppe.

Elle voulait en sortir.

Son imposante carrure forgée par la vie en mer contre la gracieuse et envoûtante silhouette.

Aussi légère que fut cette bousculade, la Sorcière ne tolérait d'être traité ainsi.

Il marmonna quelques paroles d'excuses sans tourner la tête. Peut être aurait il du. Il aurait alors vu la colère se teindre sur les iris aux reflets métalliques. Et la malédiction le frapper.

* * *

><p>« Encore une fois … JE … NE ... SUIS … PAS … UNE GONZESSE !<p>

- Mais enfin Draco. Ce n'était pas une raison pour le métamorphoser !

- MAIS SI ! ABSOLUMENT ! De une, il OSE me bousculer, MOI ! De deux, il marche sur ma magnifique chaussure sur-mesure, en cuir, cousue main par le plus talentueux artisan-cordonnier qui existe, et dont le prix dépasse largement celui d'une douzaine de passes chez la prostituée la plus en vue de cette pitoyable ville.

- C'est étrange d'entendre le mot "prostituée" sortir de ta bouche. Redis le pour voir ?

- Il va la fermer le Balafré ? J'ai pas fini mon monologue.

- Je t'en prie. Fini ton monologue.

- Avec plaisir, Potter. … Et de TROIS ! Il me dit : "Excusez moi, Mademoiselle" (2). Alors soit c'est un attardé et il aura une très belle vie sous cette forme, soit c'est une enflure et il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

- Roh ! Tu exagères ! … C'est juste que tu … euh … comment dire ? … que tu ne sues pas la virilité par tous les pores de ta peau.

- Mais bien sur que si ! Il n'y a pas plus viril que moi ! … Oh ! 'Ry ! Regarde ! Des pulls en cachemire de chez Zadig&Voltaire !

- ... »

* * *

><p>Zoro ne sut pas immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il continua d'avancer tranquillement... jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que le tabouret sur lequel il comptait s'asseoir faisait trois fois sa taille. Mais il en faut plus pour épater le grand épéiste ! Il bondit aisément sur le-dit tabouret. Une fois installé, il leva nonchalamment la main pour qu'une serveuse vienne prendre sa commande. Étrangement, la serveuse en question ne le remarqua pas. Et pourtant, avec des cheveux verts comme les siens, on ne passe pas inaperçu.<p>

Zoro tenait vraiment à boire sa bière. Il héla la jeune femme afin qu'elle se décide enfin à venir prendre commande.

Notre fier guerrier ne s'attendait pas à ce que la serveuse s'évanouisse après l'avoir regardé.

* * *

><p>« Allons bon. C'est quoi ça encore ? Ils peuvent pas mettre des tabourets normaux comme tout le monde ? »<p>

Zoro s'installa sur le haut piédestal tout en grommelant contre l'idiotie des gens de ce pays. Ignorant comme à son habitude les regards des autres pochtrons, aussi insistants soient ils, il leva le bras en direction de la serveuse dans l'espoir qu'elle fasse bien son job... Chose qui n'est pas près d'arriver, semble t-il.

« Pourquoi je dois toujours tomber sur des gourdes ? »

Or, personne n'oserait se mettre entre Roronoa Zoro et sa blonde! (3)

« - OÏÏÏ ! »

Fit il de sa voix grave et suave.

« -IIIIIIIIIIAAAARGH ! »

Répondit la gourdasse de sa voix suraiguë avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Plus ou moins sceptique devant une telle réaction, le bretteur baissa lentement sa main en notant qu'elle était couverte de fourrure verte et d'adorables coussinets recouvraient sa paume.

* * *

><p>Le grand et brave bretteur s'est soudainement vu doté d'une adorable frimousse moustachue, d'une longue queue (4) et de quatre petites pattounes toutes mignonnes, le tout recouvert d'une douce fourrure couleur mousse d'arbre.<p>

Il paniqua un court instant avant de constater que ses sabres avaient été transformé en même temps que lui et ses vêtements, il suffisait juste d'inverser ce … truc, processus, bordel ? Et il les récupérerait. Sereinement, il sortit du bar en direction du navire. La Sorcière de bord (ici, comprendre : Nami) s'y connaît sûrement en malédiction vicieuse.

Cependant, Roronoa Zoro oublia, sur l'instant, la malédiction qu'il supporte depuis sa naissance. En effet, aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire, il n'a jamais su retrouver son chemin dans quelque endroit que ce soit. Chat ou pas, cette ville ne faisait pas exception ...

… Jusqu'à ce qu'un doux fumet chatouille son museau. Foie gras, bœuf, volaille, thym, cumin, basilic, pommes de terres nouvelles, carottes, navets, un peu de vanille, … et tout ceci, mélangé à une odeur prononcée de tabac. Jamais Zoro n'aurait cru possible qu'il existe autant de fragrances différentes, et jamais auparavant il n'était parvenu à les distinguer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ces parfums ne signifiaient qu'une seule chose. Le cuisinier n'était pas loin, et de ce fait, son ticket de retour non plus !

Roronoa retrouva rapidement le crétin qui lui servait de cuistot. Les bras chargés de sac de courses, la clope au bec, il parcourait les rues avec l'aisance d'un habitué des marchés en ville, jetait des regards intéressés aux étalages, se trémoussait comme un attardé à chaque fois qu'il croisait une demoiselle... Et marchait vite. Très vite. Mais n'a t on pas idée d'avoir des jambes aussi longues ? Du haut de ces 30 cm à tout casser, Zoro-minou peinait à suivre le rythme. Et se résout à trottiner pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

« Ooooh ! Qu'est ce qu'il est chou !

- Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton chou ? »

Provoquant au passage l'évanouissement de quelques fillettes au cœur pas très accroché, il finit par rejoindre le blondinet fumeur.

* * *

><p>Sanji est un prince charmant. Les cheveux blonds comme les blés, la silhouette souple et svelte, le sourire éclatant et le regard charmeur, il se dévoue entièrement au bien-être de toute la gente féminine. Faisant passer l'intérêt de ses demoiselles avant le sien, il incarne le gentleman parfait. Il avait passé la matinée à faire les courses, cherchant la perle rare parmi les produits les plus frais sur l'étalage du poissonnier, du boucher-charcutier, du boulanger, du marchand d'épice … Il avait prévu de concocter un repas parfait pour ses chères princesses.<p>

Sanji arpentait les avenues commerçantes de la ville portuaire, toujours à l'affût, les étalages pouvant devenir de véritables coffres au trésor lorsque l'on sait s'y prendre.

Les bras chargés de produits frais, la tête pleine de sirènes à la chevelure dorée et un chat collé aux talons... Mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore.

« Miou. »

* * *

><p>OUOOUUH PUTAIN. C'ÉTAIT QUOI CE SON QUI EST SORTI DE MA BOUCHE ?<p>

« Tiens ? Salut toi ! »

NON MAIS QUELLE HORREUR ! JE VIENS DE … DE … DE MIAOUTER ! ET PUIS QU'EST CE QU'IL A À ME REGARDER COMME CA, CE CON ?

« Ooooh ! Mais c'est que tu es trop trognon toi ! »

… C'est qui ce type ?

« Comment tu es adorable toi ! Ouiii qu'est ce qu'il est choupi, le petit minou ! Vraiment trop craquant le petit chatounet à papa Sanji, hein ! »

Rendez moi mon Sanji. C'était un débile profond, peut être, mais au moins, il faisait pas peur.

« Oooooooh ! Mais tu dois avoir faim mon pauvre choupinou ! Allez, viens, je t'emmène au bateau. Au déjeuner, Papa Sanji il va te faire du dos de cabillaud poêlé avec du ramen aux crevettes sautées, légumes et sauce au citron confit et au gingembre. »

Bon … C'est vrai que … Des fois … Il a de bons arguments.

* * *

><p>Ignorant que l'adorable matou qui le suivait n'était autre que son camarade pirate, (ouais paske sinon c'pas drôle) Sanji prit son nouveau compagnon dans ses bras puis le déposa dans un de ses sacs de courses. Ils repartirent tout les deux en direction de leur navire. Zoro ne jugea pas utile de se manifester pendant le trajet. Pour du cabillaud avec tout plein de bonnes choses comme des crevettes, du ramen ou encore du lemon... du citron, il pouvait bien faire un effort de comportement.<p>

Arrivés à bord du Going Merry, Sanji l'emmena jusque dans sa cuisine où il rangea ses achats dans le grand réfrigérateur cadenassé. Et puis, chose promise, chose due, il sortit de quoi préparer le repas de son nouvel ami. Étant un cuisinier hors pair, le plat fut prêt en un rien de temps.

* * *

><p>« C'est pour qui le bon miam-miam ? Hein? C'est pour qui le bon miam-miam que Pôpa Sanji il a fait avec tout son n'amour ? Ch'est pour quiiii ? C'est pour son petit chatounet chériiiiii ! »<p>

Trop sonné par le comportement excentrique du blondinet pour pouvoir répondre, Zoro sursauta lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit brusquement la porte de la cuisine.

« Alors Sanji ! Qu'est ce que tu nous as rapporté ?

- Usopp ! Regarde ! Il est pas trop craquant ? »

Quelque peu étonné par la découverte non culinaire de son cuistot, il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le "trop craquant"...

« Euuuwaargh ! C'est quoi ça ? On dirait le gamin illégitime de Shrek et du Chat Potté ! »

Vexé, Sanji serra Zoro contre lui, sans savoir que c'était Zoro, sinon il ne l'aurait pas fait, réfléchissez, ou du moins, il ne l'aurait pas fait en public, mais ça vous n'êtes pas sensé le savoir, lui non plus d'ailleurs, on est pas assez avancé dans la fiction, et puis de toute façon, qu'est ce qui vous dit qu'il va le prendre dans ses bras à un moment, hein, peut être qu'il le fera pas, et ouais, ça vous énerverait qu'il ne le fasse pas, oh que oui ça vous énerverait, et même que, ça m'énerverait aussi qu'il ne le fasse pas, alors sûrement qu'il va le faire ouais, et puis, cette phrase elle sert trop à rien, mais faut pas trop en demander non plus, il est minuit et demi et mon lit devient de plus en plus séduisant …

« Roooh l'écoute pas le méchant pas beau, il faut pas l'écouter, il dit que des bêtises. Il est jaloux parce qu'il est pas aussi trognon que toi.

- Oï, Baka Cook. Redescend sur terre, et par pitié, arrête de jouer à la petite mémé raide dingue de son chat. »

C'est ainsi que Zoro-chat se retrouva seul, avec deux évanouis qui lui rappelaient vaguement les pucelles inconscientes qui gisaient dans la rue.

* * *

><p>Surpris et paniqués (c'est le cas de le dire), les deux compagnons de Zoro alertèrent le reste de leur équipage.<p>

Ils se regroupèrent autour de la table de la cuisine où était posé le problème. Zoro le chat … vert. Qui leur expliqua que tout ceci était la faute d'une Sorcière un peu trop susceptible.

* * *

><p>« Dis surtout que tu n'as aucune délicatesse avec les femmes.<p>

- Dois je te rappeler comment tu as réagit quand tu as vu le "petit chat trop trognon" ? »

Les mugiwaras durent reprendre leur conversation après avoir repêché le pauvre petit chaton jeté à l'eau par un cuistot rouge de honte.

« - Et bien sur, tu n'as pas eu la bonne idée de rattraper cette Sorcière et de lui présenter des excuses adaptées ?

- Mais je ne me suis pas rendu compte tout de suite que j'étais devenu un … un … ÇA ! Et puis, je me suis dit que tu devais t'y connaître en sorcellerie, pas vrai, la rousse ? »

Les mugiwaras firent une nouvelle pause lorsque leur nouvel animal de compagnie décida de re-visiter un peu les fonds marins. Marimo un jour, marimo toujours.

« Aaaarrrk … Arrrk... je crois que j'ai une sardine coincée au fond de la gorge ! … ARRRKK ! »

Mais ce ne fut pas une sardine que Zoro déposa sur la table, sous l'œil écœuré de ses nakamas, mais bien une belle et authentique … boule de poil. La mine nauséeuse, Nami, toute femme qu'elle était, ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa bouche.

« Moi qui allait presque te reprocher de ne pas assez faire le chat, je crois que je me passerais des dons que Dame Nature t'as gracieusement offert.

- WOOOOOH ! MOI AUSSI JE VEUX CRACHER DES POILS !

- Luffy... On commence à comprendre pourquoi l'auteure te donne de moins en moins de répliques dans ses fanfictions.

- Je fais pas assez "chat" c'est ça ? Attend de voir … »

Zoro leva une de ses pattes arrières et …

« Mais ... Mais … Mais … Il …

- Et bien quoi ? Il fait sa toilette !

- Merci Chopper. On avait compris.

- Pour être plus précis, je dirais que je me lèche les baloches. Héhé ! J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça ! »

* * *

><p>Deux battements de ses longs cils plus tard, Nico Robin prit la parole. Beauté gracieuse cachant un esprit acéré, elle proposa de chercher efficacement un remède à cette transformation incongrue, à moins que Roronoa Zoro ne préfère rester sous cette forme et continuer de se laver les parties génitales avec sa propre langue. Véritable puits de science et référence littéraire, la jeune femme apporta avec elle une douzaine de livres dissertant à propos de phénomènes magiques, contes et légendes. De la Belle aux Bois Dormants, en passant par Shrek, ou encore Le secret de Brokeback Mountain … … (5) … … Le remède miracle semblait être encore et toujours : une partouze dans une tente. Hélas, personne dans l'équipage n'avait de tendances zoophiles. Ils durent se résoudre à choisir l'option de secours, à savoir, le premier baiser d'amour. (ouh que c'est niais)<p>

C'est alors que la petite assemblée se tourna vers l'innocente, ou pas, bestiole poilue qui remplaçait dorénavant leur bretteur. Se préparant psychologiquement au futur baiser qu'ils devraient échanger avec cette chose qui venait tout juste de finir de se "lécher les baloches" comme il le disait si bien.

* * *

><p>« Non, non et NON ! Il n'est pas question que je sacrifie ma pureté de jeune fille innocente pour cette brute aux poils verdâtres !<p>

- Sympa. Merci Nami, ça me touche beaucoup.

- Plutôt mourir que de t'approcher toi et ton haleine de … De …

- De mâle viril. Il faudra t'y faire, tous les mecs sont foutus comme ça. Quoique, pour l'autre blondinette, je suis pas sûr.

- L'autre blondinette passera son tour pour le bisou, hein. Je ne veux même pas savoir où tu as traîné. »

Inutile de préciser que le seul à faire preuve de bonne volonté fut Luffy, qui sauta sur son nakama pour le couvrir de papouilles avant de sortir, visiblement déçu que son bisou mouillé n'ait pas fonctionné. Suivi de près par le reste de l'équipage, peu enclin aux démonstrations affectives avec un félin. Seul Robin restait tranquillement à sa place, fixant le matou en face d'elle.

« Tous les deux, on sait bien qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut le rompre, ce sort. »

Dernier sourire mystérieux et elle sortit à son tour de la cuisine, laissant Zoro seul avec ses réflexions et ses testicules.

* * *

><p>La journée passa doucement pour l'épéiste nouvellement félin. Les paroles de Robin résonnaient dans sa petite tête. Bien sûr qu'il savait qui pouvait rompre le sort. Savoir, c'est une chose, assumer, c'en est une autre. Il vagabonda toute la soirée sur le navire. Bien que, pour lui, vagabonder signifie se balader tout en cherchant son chemin sans paraître perdu.<p>

La nuit tomba, et les pirates allèrent se coucher un par un. Usopp vint tout de même le voir afin de lui déposer un léger bisou sur le sommet du crâne. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Nami se contenta de le regarder fixement, avant de repenser à son "nettoyage" et de s'éloigner, la mine écœurée.

Un moment plus tard, il se dirigea vers la chambre des garçons et leva la tête vers le hamac de Sanji... Être un chat, ça va bien cinq minutes. Il est temps d'en finir avec cette foutue malédiction (qui date du matin même, précisons le). Deux trois habiles mouvements de patte et il se retrouve sur le ventre du cuisinier assoupi.

* * *

><p>« Hmmm ?<p>

- Je squatte.

- Mais je t'en prie. Fais comme chez toi. »

Ils savaient tout les deux que ces paroles n'étaient qu'à moitié ironiques. Et Sanji replongea lentement dans le sommeil, une main s'égarant distraitement dans la fourrure du squatteur. Celui ci attendit patiemment que le blond sombre totalement avant de s'avancer lentement vers le visage de son nakama. Zoro s'arrêta un instant, observant l'air détendu du cuistot, puis approcha son museau des lèvres de Sanji. Il les effleura légèrement avant de retourner s'installer confortablement sur le torse de son compagnon de nuit.

…

Sanji se réveilla le lendemain matin, avec l'impression d'être écrasé par un hippopotame et la désagréable sensation d'un sabre lui rentrant dans les côtes... Il passa sa main dans les cheveux verdoyants de son nakama redevenu lui même, et sourit. Puis il se rendormit, profitant de sa grasse matinée.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, dans un hôtel luxueux en ville.<p>

« Dis, tu es sûr qu'un simple bisou suffit ?

- Un seul bisou ? Il en faudra largement plus si tu veux me combler !

- Non, je te parle de l'homme que tu as transformé en chat !

- HEIN ? On vient de passer la nuit à s'envoyer en l'air dans des draps de satin de première qualité et tu me parles du clodo d'hier matin ?

- J'y peux rien. C'est mon côté "Sauveur de l'Humanité".

- Il n'avait rien d'humain ! Il avait les cheveux VERTS ! Sûrement un quelconque lutin …

- Bien foutu pour un lutin quand même.

- Arrête de chipoter. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit sûrement être re-transformé et en train de remercier sa bien-aimée, ou son bien-aimé, en le léchant de partout …

- T'es sûr ?

- Mééééé oui. Maintenant, Môsieur Harry Potter, arrêtez de penser à un clochard à tête de mousse et faites moi l'amour, bordel de merde !

- Redis "bordel de merde" pour voir ? »

OWARI

* * *

><p>Léger Cross Over quand même ... Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de Neij que j'ai harcelé pedant une bonne partie de la semaine parce que j'avais du mal à pondre cette fic' ... et tout ça pour 3000 mots qui s'courent après. J'ai honte.<p>

Dans cette fanfiction, Sanji ressemble étrangement à ma soeur (Sogeblue) quand elle parle à son chat.

_(1) L'auteure vient d'apprendre que la plante de houblon (utilisée dans la bière, je vous le rappelle) est un anaphrodisiaque (= qui réduit ou annule les désirs sexuels) … Sauvez un lemon, tuez une bière._

_(2) Notez l'effort de langage. Merci à Sanji et à ses cours de comportement en société._

_(3) Ici, blonde caractérise la bière. Et non pas Sanji. Pas encore._

_(4) Certains me diront « Ça change pas de d'habitude ! »_

_(5) Évanouissement temporaire de l'auteure. Veuillez excuser cet incident pas si indépendant de ma volonté._


End file.
